


我的一个人妖朋友

by gravity200



Category: One Piece
Genre: Other, 索香, 艾萨 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24430345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gravity200/pseuds/gravity200
Summary: 为了满足恶趣味写的极端ooc不知道怎么分类文学，带微量索香艾萨，就酱，大概是全网唯一一篇粮，想想还有点骄傲（仰头）
Relationships: Monkey D. Dragon/Emporio Ivankov, Portgas D. Ace/Sabo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	我的一个人妖朋友

上  
城市的喧哗永不落幕，即使按照生物钟已该是沉沉入睡的时间，这个地方还是吵得叫人头疼。  
巴鲁迪哥是革命者的词汇，一群年轻义士燃烧熊熊热血化作的革命之火，却蹊跷地在百年后变作了这条街的名字。  
酒吧街嘛，搭配霓虹炫目的奢靡装潢，揽客的男男女女人妖异客穿行光间，给这个本就嘈杂的夜又平添几分落拓。  
大概连生逢那场运动的故人都会哑然，不过须臾一个世纪，他们引吭高歌的誓词竟然和波普风的切格瓦拉像仓皇摆在一起，徒增都市男女醉眼迷离中的笑料。  
什么革命啊理想啊，报国不惜献此生啊，不过是过期的饼饵，草草然投进互联网的鱼塘里，连最蠢笨的鱼儿都钓不上来。  
有更多更重要的事情，比如金钱权利饮食男女，排行分先后，主次辩得清。  
是谁说物极必反，器满则倾，聒耳的热闹燃烧到尽处也不过一缕凄婉。起初是浑不在意的，在咽下呛辣烈酒的时候还能调笑着扯出妄言，越到后来就越空虚无力，即使身处喧嚷人群也萧索了半身气力。

为了缓解无力只能喝酒，一瓶一瓶灌下肚，喝到双颊晕红头昏眼迷，连看舞台上风骚扭腰的人妖都丢脸的酥了半边身子。  
巴鲁迪哥街上的乐园，万绿丛中那一点粉红，是全市最有名的人妖酒吧。  
店主叫伊万科夫，审美诡异地梳一头蓬松紫发，化妆品像不要钱一样往脸上堆，总是摆出那副游戏人间的样子拒人千里。  
她会说，小甜心boy，我很喜欢你，但和我谈恋爱是不可能的，因为我永远最爱自由。即使你只是问她末班车几点好及时归家。  
“生命诚可贵，爱情价更高，若为自由故，二者皆可抛”，一百年前的青年革命者念着裴多菲的名句嘶吼着投入轰鸣战火，一百年后自恋的人妖酒吧老板用同样的话搪塞她前赴后继的“追求者”。  
每到十一点半酒吧人气最高的时候，她总会倚在玻璃旋转门边点一根烟。女士的薄荷烟，细溜溜一根，夹在涂了艳红色指甲油的嶙峋手指里看着进出的客人呆呆入神。  
那些客人不一定是同道中人，戴着假发套、穿着紧身套裙操翻白天形象的异装癖社畜亦或昼伏夜出的人妖姐妹，娉娉袅袅来看她们的女王伊万科夫；同样也会有眼神戏谑的小年轻，不怀好意的吹着口哨搭着肩走进酒吧暧昧的光里，在目睹贴臀热舞的“怪物”们后惊悸地四散奔逃；也有些特别的人，只是误打误撞来到这里，被乐园介于癫狂和清醒的氛围感染，成为流连的常客。  
伊万科夫总是很喜欢这类客人，因为他们的目光里总是不带着名为鄙夷或怜悯的情绪，只是像对待身边再正常不过的人对待浓妆艳抹的她们，在漆黑望不到边的夜里恰到好处的保有那一小分光热。  
比如山治boy，那个天天标榜自己爱女人爱到死的异性恋小哥，总是在被暗恋对象拒绝后一个人来这里喝闷酒，在嚷嚷调侃里脸红耳赤的辩驳自己才不喜欢人妖。真实而可爱，让伊万科夫总忍不住多逗逗他。  
他们总会让他想到某一个人，离现在很遥远的一个人，像口腔里的烟草味一样轻轻逸散在空气里的人。

那是好久以前了吧，十几将近二十年前，当巴鲁迪哥远没有现在繁华的时候。  
伊万科夫自诩不是个爱回忆的人，回忆那么奢侈的东西不属于他们这些辛辛苦苦讨生活的家伙，每天忙得脚不沾地倒头就睡，哪有精力唧唧歪歪握不住的所有。但大概是年纪大了，再也压不下去的小肚子把皮衣撑得紧绷绷，只穿渔网袜在春寒料峭里会冻得直流鼻涕的缘故，她最近回忆起的东西也未免太多了。  
那是个和今天一样藏了寒意的春夜，傍晚时分落了稀稀拉拉一点雨，把脏污的地面濯洗的路灯下闪闪发亮。  
她和现在一样倚在店门口抽烟，苦恼着刚开业门可罗雀的客流量，刚垂下头叹气，抬眸就看见了眼前那个男人。  
“请问你们有橙汁吗？”  
声音喑哑的可以，像是来自另一个时空。  
伊万科夫回过神，刚想为有客人这件事开心，就被下一句话噎住了殷切欢迎。  
“是给他点的”  
男人眼神示意躲在自己身后畏畏缩缩的小男孩，无奈地又重复了一遍提问。  
“对不起这位boy，我们这里未成年人不许进入”  
她皮笑肉不笑，因为瞬间落差的极端情绪太阳穴突突直跳。  
开什么玩笑？他是不知道最近这片区的巡警萨卡斯基是多疯狂吗，恨不得把她贷款五十万才堪堪开起来的“毒草”酒吧一锅端。她是有多心大才会容许一个小孩进去，回头被举报分分钟关门谢客。  
“真的不可以吗？他很渴也很累，我问了好几家都不许我们进去”  
男人显然不会求人，磕磕绊绊说完这句话耳根已经红成一片，连冷硬的声音都依稀中带了点恳切。  
金色头发的男孩子乖乖缩在他身后，攥着男人的衣角吸着鼻子。他只穿了一条短裤，膝盖在寒风里被冻得发抖，让伊万科夫只是一瞥就动摇了坚定。  
“伊娃酱就是心太软了啦”  
在人妖店一起工作过的穗乃子这样说她，她不置可否地嘻嘻一笑，呛声心软也是美好的品质，却在此刻不容辩驳的害了她。  
“你怎么不带他回家啊？这么晚带一个小孩在酒吧街，是不是拐卖人口？啊？说啊？”  
凶巴巴的语气，像是河豚受惊后涨起的的保护机制，形容虚设的掩饰内壳的软弱。  
“我们被赶出来了，没有地方去了”  
男人沉声说，街灯勾勒他挺拔的五官，黑色碎发在脸上投射绰绰阴影，让伊万科夫一瞬间有些心动。  
她为了掩饰那悄然泄露的私心不自在的随意按灭了烟，欠身四周扫视后才咬着嘴唇不情愿说道  
“那，喝完快点给我滚哦”  
她就那样推开那扇玻璃门，让男人和他身边的孩子走了进去。

“伊娃酱，冯酱来了哦，她说一定要你的安慰才可以恢复”  
伊丽莎白的声音打破了回忆，让悲春伤秋中的伊万科夫又变回风驰电掣的伊娃女王。  
她掐熄烟转头潇洒的笑，扯着嗓子中气十足的说这就来，在路过巴基boy的时候还使坏地拍了拍他的屁股，让红鼻子男人恼怒的跳脚。  
酒吧里音乐正响，激烈的鼓点让心脏病患者心律不齐，模糊的灯球下小冯哭花了眼线。  
一堆人安慰都不好使，善良的姐妹们使尽挥身解数，却没一个能让哭到兴头上的小冯停下来。  
“嘻哈，一群丫头片子就是不行，不还得看你们伊娃姐”  
听完这句话的其他人自动给无所不能的伊娃女王腾了位子，紫色大波浪卷的高大人妖款身坐到了俯首哭泣的小冯身边。  
“冯酱，又被哪个臭男人伤了心？姐姐们去帮你教训他！”  
“呜呜呜呜，伊娃姐，你不许、不许骂他臭男人，他是天下最好的男人，他就是、就是不喜欢奴家”  
语罢狠狠擤了下鼻子，像是把所有愤懑都擤到了那块可怜的手绢里。  
“呦，都哭成这样被人伤成这样了还帮他说话呢？我倒好奇是何方神圣让我们的冯酱这么痴迷？说出来咱们才能帮你想办法呀”  
伊万科夫的话语似乎带着安抚人心的魔力，须臾间还哭得不能自已的小冯下一秒就抽抽搭搭点了点头，断断续续讲了起来。

那个全世界最好的男孩子（小冯原话），是前几个月在便利店打工的时候意外遇到的，很高很壮很帅气，一股子超越一般臭男人的英武勇猛（小冯原话）。在她被没有教养的不良少年针对时一个漂亮上勾拳把对方打倒在地，厉声呵斥谁都没有资格嘲笑其他人的生存方式，事了拂衣去，深藏功与名。  
但小冯却这样记挂上了，每天上班盼星星盼月亮这位英雄脚踩七彩祥云再次到来，等到形销骨立望眼欲穿，终于在半个月后又遇到了，看到的一瞬小冯的眼珠子差点没从那双贴了厚密假睫毛的眼眶里夺眶而出。  
“奴……奴家请你吃关东煮，免费的”  
这是小冯和梦中情郎的第一句对话，不好意思的赧红了脸。  
“啊咧，真的可以吗？你真是个好人”  
一席话让小冯飘飘然，纵使对方连自己是谁都记不得了又有何妨？被情郎夸奖胜过黄金千担。  
那之后男孩总是在他值班的时间来便利店，大抵是知道有小冯在关东煮里的鱼糕总是大上一圈，还有附赠的豆皮福袋圆滚滚浸在汤里。  
他站在门口吃完隔着透明橱窗和小冯挥手，轻快说下次再见盆克雷，让小冯的小心脏都颠了三倒。

伊万科夫颇为无语的听到这里，瞅着一脸陶醉的小冯欲言又止。  
“冯酱，与其说他是喜欢你不如说是喜欢关东煮吧，你还是不要太沉迷比较好哦”  
伊丽莎白代替她担忧开口，尖锐的话激的小冯又哀哀哭倒在柜台上，引发一旁客人不满侧目。  
“呜呜呜呜，奴家知道，吸溜，奴家就是，就是忍不住，吸溜，他今天和我，和奴家说，他要毕业了，以后不会再到这家便利店了，呜呜呜呜，怎么办，奴家好不容易知道他的名字和学校，谁知道竟然是永别”  
“有联系方式就说明有转机啊，你别太伤心”  
“呸，这种直男我最懂了，就把你当消遣，好处占遍拍拍屁股就走，才不管我们死活”  
“话不是这么说……你看他没有区别对待冯酱欸”  
“男人的嘴骗人的鬼”  
……  
一群人各执一词，叽叽喳喳的响声像是鸭子开大会，连吵闹的DJ舞曲都偃旗息鼓，让位于这帮情绪高涨的人妖。  
姐妹的事就是自己的事，抱团取暖的温情过度了就是焚灼的焰火，让伊万科夫夹杂其中浑身发麻。  
“嘻哈！够了！让小冯一个人安静一会！”  
伊娃酱的声线够尖够细够有穿透力，顷刻间连背景乐也停止，酒吧里所有人偏过头望她，表现欲旺盛的高大人妖不羁的甩了甩头发，亮色眼影在光下熠熠发光。  
“继续吃继续喝，看我干嘛”   
于是一切恢复原样，小冯擦着糊成一团的眼线委屈抽泣，让十几分钟前回想到很傻很天真过去的伊万科夫心生恻隐之情。  
“嘻哈，冯酱，不要太难过，两只脚的好男人那不一抓一大把，更好的在未来等着你！”  
“伊娃姐你总是这么说……”  
她嘴巴一瘪眼见又要哭出来，伊万科夫灵光一闪把矛头转向了别处。  
“嘻哈，闪电新出的鸡尾酒天鹅之羽很不错，要不要尝尝，我请客”  
“吸溜，那、那好吧”  
小冯不情不愿地点点头，以为事情解决的伊万科夫正待溜之大吉，就被小冯一句话堵在了路口。  
“伊娃姐，你这么好，比世上其他女人都要好，为什么也没遇到你口中的那个好男人呢？”  
幽幽的语气，像是二十年前的她穿越到此处借用小冯的嘴咄咄逼问，让一整晚都状态奇怪的伊万科夫恍惚中坠入记忆的泥沼，麻木着无法抽身。  
对啊，为什么呢，当她以为幸福是唾手可及的东西时又被狰狞的现实打压着再起不能。惶惶二十载，深陷其中从未挣脱。

男人叫龙，名牌大学政治系研究生；男孩叫萨博，是路上捡来的孩子。  
如果是其他人大概会对男人的说辞嗤之以鼻，抱着遵纪守法好公民的操守拨通119。  
但她伊万科夫是什么人？阅人无数自然几番走眼，尝遍辛酸苦辣世态炎凉，大风大浪见得多了，对方几分真心实意倒也讽刺的窥得一二。她知道男人没有撒谎，特别当发现他看向啜吸饮料的男孩时眼神是那样温柔时，最后一丝疑虑被彻底打消，她圣母发作又去后厨炸了一盘虾片帮萨博填肚子。  
萨博很乖，圆滚滚的金色脑袋，吃虾片的时候斯斯文文的像只圆头鸽子，每一口都小心翼翼咀嚼着，害怕碎屑洒在伊万科夫光洁的柜台上。还三不五时悄悄瞥身旁的男人一眼，似乎是害怕吃相太差惹龙生气，即使肚子饿的咕咕叫也很有骨气的小口咬着。  
“小弟弟你饿坏了吧？没事的，桌子我等会擦，这个坏叔叔敢骂你我帮你揍他”  
她托着腮笑着说道，像被店里的暖气软化了心房，她越看萨博越是喜欢，恨不得把他毛绒绒的脑袋按在怀里使劲挼弄。  
“听话，快点吃吧，不要打扰这位叔……阿姨做生意”  
在称呼问题上龙扭捏了一下，才囫囵吐出个阿姨，却差点没把风华正茂的伊万科夫气死。  
“叫姐姐”   
她说，恶狠狠的语气让人毫不犹疑如果她手上有把刀的话，她会当机立断把男人捅死 “嘻哈，老娘才26，正当青春好嘛”  
“对不起……我没看出来”  
男人板正的过分，偏偏道歉的90°鞠躬又是那么诚恳，让伊万科夫的怒气都没处撒。  
她从鼻腔深处挤出一声嗯，刚想赶客走人，就被小萨博水汪汪的puppy eye攻势弄得一败涂地。  
“这么晚了，你们也没处去吧，在这凑合一晚也不是不行，反正也没有其他客人了。我就住楼上，萨博君可以和我一起睡床”  
“真的吗？那实在太感谢了”  
又是标准的90°鞠躬，清晰到让伊万科夫能看到男人的发旋。她不自然地揉了揉鼻子，像是要掩盖猝然上泛的晕红，嗫嚅着转过了头。

中

小孩的身上总是有股奇异的奶香，越小的孩子越甚。  
萨博看上去不过三岁吧，小小一团，软呼呼地缩在被子里，戳他的小脸蛋还会咯咯的笑，脾气好到让伊万科夫怀疑谁都能将他抱走。  
萧索的春夜被窝里有这样一个暖暖的火炉，让刚洗完澡被冻得瑟瑟发抖的她满足喟叹。感慨完又想起被她赶到酒吧里睡的男人，衣衫那么单薄不知给的两床毯子够不够御寒。  
这一大一小也真够奇怪，大的说小的是在路上捡的，小的不吵不闹跟着大的，乖巧到让人心碎。还有她自己也够神经，不过短短几十分钟相处就毫无芥蒂的收留他们过夜……不过还是那个男人更奇葩，如此坦然的接受了一个人妖的帮助，也不怕对方是性变态心怀不轨。  
“嘻哈，那个人究竟是不是你爸爸？”  
她揪着萨博软绵绵的脸蛋，无情的不让昏昏欲睡的小男孩入眠。  
“唔是，他系蜀黍啦”  
“你爸妈呢？你跟他一起他们不担心吗？”  
“他们有弟弟了，他们不要我了”  
一直坚强的金发小伙子嘟起嘴，瞳孔蒙了一层雾气，让伊万科夫悔不当初。  
她一边轻轻拍着萨博的肚皮，一边悄声安抚着，甚至连许久没拿出去秀的歌喉都倾囊而出，只为了让小祖宗停止哭泣的迹象。  
“睡吧 睡吧 我亲爱的宝贝，妈妈的双手轻轻摇着你；摇篮摇你 快快安睡；夜已安静 被里多温暖”  
这招很有效，富有磁性的柔和歌声让萨博嗦着手指坠入梦乡，左手还紧紧捏着伊万科夫的睡衣衣角，这是没有安全感的孩子才会有的举动。他的脑袋往她的怀里拱了拱，一阵甜甜的奶香让伊万科夫的心都要化了。  
怎么会有父母忍心抛弃这么可爱的孩子？这是多么伤天害理的事情啊！  
母性泛滥泪意盈眶的伊万科夫搂上萨博暖烘烘的身体，嗅闻着小孩的香气一夜酣梦。

在伊万科夫没有反应过来的时候，龙和萨博从短住变成了长住，和她的关系从萍水相逢的陌生人变成了房东与房客，还有老板和不要钱的酒吧帮工。  
人妖的习性是昼伏夜出的，她在以前的店打工时保留的生物钟让她总是白天困顿不已，夜晚生龙活虎，日复一日不曾变更。  
如果不是酒吧的生意太差了，她本可以夜夜嗨歌到天明，彰显巴鲁迪哥人妖女王的风采。但无人问津的境况和入不敷出的效益让她只能憋闷地站在门口抽烟，一根接一根，一边虎视眈眈地怒视着那些走进别家店门的客人。  
乐园哪里不好呢？桌椅墙纸甚至连厕所的瓷砖都是她细心挑选的，力图为广大孤单的单身男女营造躲避生活重压的乐园，一个月来除了曾经的好姐妹友情捧场，客人却是寥寥。  
“淬，没得眼光”  
她恼怒地摁灭烟，瞪着看到她就退避三舍的人满怀怒气，怒气中还间或惆怅。  
“你会觉得在人妖开的店里喝酒很膈应吗？”  
她浑身无力地瘫软在椅子上，穿着闪亮紫色高跟鞋的脚就大喇喇翘在桌子上，鞋尖还在空气里一点一点。  
“好大的脚哦”  
萨博不怕死的吐槽，被负能量爆表的伊万科夫揪着耳朵咯咯直笑。他正想继续和伊万科夫打闹，就被洗完碗的龙扛到了肩膀上。  
“别吵姐姐，姐姐忙了一天累了，你自己去玩”  
他把萨博放到了沙发上，精力充沛的小男孩摆弄起他下午没画完的画。  
“我觉得你是个好人，比其他很多女人都要好”  
龙说完，便头也不回的走下楼，踢踢踏踏的脚步声像敲在伊万科夫心上，惶惶然，满脸通红。

所以回忆结束伊万科夫面对冯酱的问题，义正言辞回答盘桓了二十年早已知晓的答案，打碎了她们这种人不切实际的妄想  
“嘻哈，因为我们再好也不是女人啊！我们是自由的人妖，怎么能被臭男人束缚？”  
她调皮地眨了眨眼，宽慰地拍了拍小冯的肩，风情万种地扭身走了。  
但显然她还没有走出那段冗长的过去，关门后听闪电唠叨难缠的客人时大脑还在神游太虚，连闪电近乎撕心裂肺的抱怨都恍若未闻。  
萨博现在该二十二三岁了吧，上大学了吗？找女朋友了吗？有像他以前说的那样要成为世界上最厉害的航海家吗？  
最好不要和龙那混蛋一起搞政治，搞政治的人肚子里一锅坏水，切开来心都是黑的。萨博应该一辈子白白净净的，笑起来和洋雏菊一样，眉梢眼角都是笑的。别和龙一样，硬邦邦扯开嘴角，脸上其他部分却像是拖垮的铅水，拉着那笑往地面坠去。  
她和龙朝夕相处的时日从没见他踏踏实实笑一次，往往一触即逝的敷衍，连按相机快门都难以捕捉的0.01秒。  
那时候龙在大学上着课，晚上来酒吧帮忙，面无表情地站在门口帮她揽客。  
那张脸不把人吓跑就不错了，伊万科夫也不指望他能招徕多少客人。却偏偏总有不识人间疾苦的傻女孩组团来酒吧街体验生活，在一眼望到龙和这里格格不入的严肃表情时从心底升腾出盈足的安全感，加上一旁的萨博粲然一笑，女孩们五迷三道地进了这家门可罗雀的酒吧。  
生意好了点，伊万科夫对他们的态度自然也变和蔼了，餐桌上的秋刀鱼也不会像以前那样瘦的如同剃刀。  
原本当做杂物间的二楼小房被拾掇干净，龙高大的身体被迫蜷缩期间，要么头顶着墙要么脚顶着墙，很是憋屈。  
但寄人篱下自然没有资格埋怨，何况龙是个话少的过分的人，除了偶尔呵斥萨博的词句其他时间都是伊万科夫一个人在说。  
她精力充沛，其中三分之二都用在了说话上，没完没了没头没尾，让年仅三岁半的男孩都忍受不住捂起了耳朵。

但就和家一样，一个沉默寡言的父亲和一个罗里吧嗦的母亲，即使没有血缘关系，搭配也奇怪莫名，也让男孩一觉安稳到天明。  
梦里没有百般刁难的父母和冰冷严酷的华邸，大人们摸在他脸颊上的手指森寒如同冰雪皇后。  
伊万科夫的胸部和真正的女人不同，带了点肌肉的硬度，也不会散发出母亲身上哺乳的沁香，她身上的味道是劣质香水和沐浴液的混合，初闻有些呛鼻，习惯了却让人迷醉，总是让萨博卸下全部防备缩在她怀里打着小小的呼噜。  
男孩会把柔软的小手放在她的肚子上，温暖的触感，像是他们通过这种方式奇异的联系在一起。  
伊万科夫曾经会想孕育孩子是种什么样的感觉，一条细细的脐带连接着母亲和婴孩，他们用奇妙的方式沟通着，盈满生命之水的子宫里一个和自己血脉相连的小人儿缓慢成长……  
人总会羡慕自己不拥有的东西，即使她们能将自己打扮的无限接近，连娘胎里带出来的那根耻辱的东西都在高新技术下化作无物，她们也依然没法成为真正的女人。这样的事实让人懊恼，伊丽莎白甚至曾为此悄悄垂泪。  
但如今她和萨博紧紧依靠在一起，男孩小巧的手轻轻贴在她的小腹上， 那里是子宫所在的地方。她恍惚中觉得萨博好像是从那里生出来的，在未可知的某个宇宙她拥有真实的乳房和宫腔，代表延续的受精卵在那里着床，她和其他平常又不平常的女人一样，有平凡的爱人和可爱的孩子。他们在春暖花开的时节去郊外踏青，手指和嘴角被野生的刺泡果染得红艳艳。  
一转眼，梦里的爱人长着龙的脸，木着一张脸，正眼神灼灼的望着她……

伊万科夫吓醒了，冷冰冰的被窝里只有她一个人。  
她愣了愣，才反应过来自己把十几年前的噩梦又做了一遍，添油加醋的此时重演。  
她有些生气，对自己莫名其妙的怀念和哀婉，完全丧失了雷厉风行跅弢不羁的样子，像不忘旧情的怨妇般时隔那么久还念念不忘。  
她趴在窗口嘻哈怪叫了两下，像是要排出胸腔里郁结了那点闷气，却只在静谧的夜里收获了野猫无情的嘲讽。  
凄厉的猫叫，发情的猫儿们耀武扬威地跳过她孤独的窗口，你侬我侬地消失在夜幕里。  
“呸，也不看平时是谁请你们吃饭的？！”  
伊万科夫着恼地挥了挥拳，被萧瑟的晚风冻得缩回了被子里。  
她突然很想很想萨博，特别想，她想看看当初那个因为换牙而郁郁不乐的小伙子，现在长成了什么样子。

过了一周，小冯又来了，不过这次是带着笑的。  
她特别风骚的涂了个斩男色的口红，勾勒的唇形像电影里的红桃皇后，引发山治无语的摇头。  
“他今天又来找奴家了，还答应和奴家一起喝酒，应该一会就到”  
小冯边说着，边吸着气收束突出的小肚腩，紧绷绷的皮裙像是一起身就要裂开。她力求一切完美，不容许半丝纰漏。  
“嘻哈，恭喜你啊冯酱，我今晚给你打个折”  
“嘿嘿，那就先谢谢伊娃姐了”  
她本来百般好奇，却很快被络绎不绝的客人搅得将这事抛在脑后。直到半小时后才堪堪结束忙碌，八卦之魂复苏的躲在柜台后面乜着小冯的方向窥伺。  
只能看见一个后脑勺，黑色的毛绒绒的脑袋，周身上下一股男大学生的青涩坦率味，伊万科夫倏忽懂了为什么冯酱会被这种人迷得神魂颠倒，她们俩姐妹，看男人的眼光倒是如出一辙的烂。  
龙年轻时代也是那样一个背影，直挺挺坐着，不发一语也能让人感受到他异于常人的自信与笃定，似乎这世上没有什么能拗断那根坚硬的脊梁。  
龙说他会改变这个世界的，不管用十年二十年还是三十年，他也会决然投入那没有尽头也没有敌手的战场，拼着一腔热血去贯彻那过时的理想主义。  
他只是觉得这个世界不够好，而它不巧有变好的可能，仅此而已。  
伊万科夫问那他眼里好的世界是怎么样的，龙沉吟了半晌才缓缓回答：  
“客人不会因为酒吧老板是人妖而退避三舍的世界”  
那真的挺好的，伊万科夫想，一个能挣很多钱的世界，光是想想都让人开心。

“喂，小冯的饮料我去送吧”  
她接过闪电手里的托盘，不容拒绝地说道。  
一杯章鱼芭菲一杯自由古巴，深谙熟客喜好的伊万科夫，心思通明的知悉了小冯爱慕对象的喜好。  
和龙一样，真是见鬼的让人绝望。  
“嘻哈，你们的饮料，今晚伊娃姐给你们打折，不要客气，好好玩开心玩”  
她装模作样地把托盘放下，斜着眼睛看小冯对面的男人，一张娃娃脸，左眼底下还有一道伤疤，却让这张脸添了几分稳重的意味。  
“啊咧，谢谢你，冯酱的朋友和她一样是大好人欸”  
“哪里哪里，小路飞你才是，真正的好人”  
平素坦荡的小冯嗫嚅着把裙边扭结成麻花，让伊万科夫恨不得翻个白眼。她想回头要好好和小冯说说，关于没有结果别做他想这严苛而必要的真实。  
“这位boy就是冯酱念叨的好朋友吧，你叫什么名字呀，嘻哈，有机会常来玩哦”  
“我叫路飞，我是要成为消防之王的男人”  
他笑的特别坦荡，坦荡到让伊万科夫觉得自己快出口的吐槽都尖刻的磨人。于是她咽了下去，旁观着滤镜深厚的小冯再次冒出了闪亮的星星眼。  
暗恋者眼中对方连抠鼻屎都是帅气的，依然是过来人伊万科夫血与泪的经验之谈。  
“这里的自由古巴真好喝欸，我爸也喜欢这种鸡尾酒，我以前没成年的时候缠着他给我喝一口都不让，现在终于可以自己来点了，这是我第一次喝酒”  
路飞咕嘟咕嘟闷头干完一整杯酒，傻笑着打了个饱嗝，而后扑通倒在了桌子上。  
和龙一样，酒量差的令人哑然。  
又开始想东想西的伊万科夫打了个哆嗦，为路飞和那个男人惊人的相似度惊愕，连垂在身侧的手抖微微颤抖。  
那边厢小冯已经急成一团，为一杯倒的未来消防之王慌得满头大汗。  
“他没事，应该是第一次喝酒不知道自己几斤几两，你要是知道他家里人或者朋友电话就叫他们来接吧”  
“奴……奴家没有”  
“这不就有了”  
伊万科夫掏出路飞塞在后袋的手机，解锁的手指打着滑，不知为何她心脏急促跳着，像是要确证什么一样点开了通讯录。  
密密麻麻的名字，她翻了半天才找到标注了哥哥的号码，只不过有两个，一上一下排列着，都是手机号。  
“乱翻别人东西不好吧?”  
小冯担心地问，瞅着睡到流口水的路飞不安的握紧了双手。  
“怕啥，我们这是做好事，还怕别人说？”  
她反驳着拨通了第一个号码，在嘟嘟声里心跳乱成一团，脚尖不自觉地敲击地板。  
“嘻哈，请问是路飞的哥哥吗，他在我们这醉倒了，你看你能不能来接一下？”  
“……那小子去喝酒了？他找死吗？”  
年轻男人的声音，清亮而明朗，说话的人顶多三十岁，这个事实让伊万科夫莫名松了口气，却更多的失望涌上心头。  
报了酒吧地址后就是等待，她和小冯驮着不省人事的路飞站在门口等着，看客人进进出出，或开怀或悲怆地融进巴鲁迪哥繁华的霓虹里。  
小冯让她先去忙，她却闪烁其词的回绝了，心里像是保有最后一丝希冀，她连夹着的香烟要烧到手指都熟视无睹。

二十分钟后路飞的哥哥来了，她在迷离夜里不着边际的幻想碎成了水洼里扭曲的倒影，被黑发青年崭新的帆布鞋踏碎，晃动半天也拼不出原来的形状。  
“路飞给你们添麻烦了，谢谢啦”  
长着雀斑的年轻男生鞠躬说着，标准的90°。说完用恶狠狠的眼神盯着他麻烦的弟弟，咬牙切齿给他送了份爱的拳头。  
路飞依然没有醒，他在梦里砸吧着嘴说艾斯别抢我吃的。  
“嘻哈，不客气，这么晚了不好打车吧？末班车也停了，你们家远吗？”  
幻想葬送后她又成为了勇猛无畏的伊万科夫，说话语气依然高亢，连肢体动作都夸张依然。  
“谢谢你的关心，但没事的，我和同伴一起来的，他开车从旁边绕过来，应该也很快了”  
伊万科夫刚想说什么，和张狂晚风一同来到的声音就阻遏了她的嘴唇，像被人扼住咽喉，像都市的塞车滞涩着堵满了高架，像不愿想起的丢人往事被当众揭穿……  
“萨博，我饿了”  
“好，我们回家吃饭”  
伊万科夫抬起头，就看见了微笑着的金发青年，他从车里走下来，笔挺的西装像是奔赴开庭现场的战士，他摸着路飞的头温柔问候，温润的嗓音让风都停驻了呼啸。  
是萨博，是她梦里从未长大的小男孩，豁着颗牙跌跌撞撞跟在她身后，奶声奶气地喊她伊娃姐姐……  
他长大了，他不再是她的萨博。

下

人这一生是不断舍弃的旅程，或许也能得到什么，但终归还是失去的比较多。  
龙带萨博走的那天伊万科夫这样想道，水喝进嘴里都是苦的。她木然望着堆在客厅里的瓦楞纸箱，思维不知飞到什么地方。  
其实她不爱悲春伤秋的，连想东想西都很少，只不过被心思敏感的姐妹们感染，在分别时刻诧异的笼上脑海。  
她和龙还有萨博究竟算什么关系，任凭她想破脑袋都回答不了。  
她自欺欺人他们是一家人，怪异而温馨，凑在一起搭伙过日子，直到萨博结婚成家了他们老了，这段不恬不淡的情感才画上句点，被混沌埋葬在坟墓里。  
可惜她野心勃勃当局者迷，忘记了她从不是被上帝眷顾的那个，只要随便伸出手就能拾取幸福的羽翼。

龙总是那样，静默不语的坐在书桌前看着厚重的法律文本，偶然提及那虚无缥缈的政治理想。  
她听着，想象那未来期许的美好，嘻嘻哈哈的去揉龙的脑袋。  
男人只是受着，待茂密的黑发乱成一团才抓住她的手，看着上面青色的纹身怔怔出神。  
“liberty”，和天涯一样遥远的词藻，是人从古至今追求的渺渺。  
人年轻时总喜欢做错事，折腾自己，燃烧情感，纹花花绿绿的刺青，爱不该爱的人。  
可惜她全做了，所以午夜梦回连懊恼都是双倍。  
“如果再有一场巴鲁迪哥那样的革命，你愿意和我一起吗？”  
龙沉沉问道，毫无起伏的语气让人猜不透他到底在想什么。伊万科夫也确实不曾懂他，哪怕是一点点也好，哪怕那一点点的了解，也不会让她输的如此彻底。  
“嘻哈，老娘开酒吧还来不及呢，谁有空和你一起啊？”  
她白了龙一眼，继续往手上涂鲜红的指甲油，心里为男人难得的态度鼓噪如迪厅。良久，龙才开口，似是在回答她那不算问题的问题  
“你说你的乐园是为想逃离的人们找一隅庇护，那么为什么，我们不可以把这个世界都变成乐园呢？”  
他说完，抽身走了，佝偻着背，像是淹没在无垠的孤寂里。  
他不需要伊万科夫的回答，因为他已经找到了答案。

龙说他要走了，麻烦了这么久真是不好意思。  
伊万科夫回过神来的时候发现男人已经把东西都收拾好了，他的萨博的，放不满多少个箱子，整整齐齐垒在客厅里。  
“伊娃姐姐，我不想走”  
金发小男孩拉着她的衣角，眼睛里蓄着泪水。一咧嘴，那豁掉的一颗门牙就露出来，滑稽的让人想笑，但伊万科夫笑不出来。  
“没事啊，多住一阵子呗，你和萨博也没地去啊”  
她有些急了，凑过去看见箱子里连她给萨博买的油画蜡笔都装上了，红色的断成两截，像破开的血管一样，突兀的刺眼。  
“我拿到毕业证了，和家里老头说好回老家住一段时间”  
龙不为所动的整理着，把伊万科夫的药仔仔细细地摆放在鞋柜上。  
她总喜欢乱扔，吃完了就找不到了，龙来了之后为了防止她因为粗心停药，总是小心翼翼的给放回去。现在他要走了，只能细致嘱托伊万科夫这个问题。  
我把药放在这，你以后吃完别乱丢了。  
还有床单，一月要换一次，不要因为懒就懈怠，螨虫会侵蚀皮肤的。  
你的酒吧很好，来过的人都像找到了家，它迟早成为很多人心里的乐园，所以你一定要坚持下去。  
如果有空我也会带萨博来看看你，希望那时候乐园已经红火到开了第二家分店  
……  
龙第一次说那么多话，絮絮叨叨的像是要将憋在心里的所有都倾吐。  
他看了一眼伊万科夫，欲言又止的吞下了末尾最重要一句。  
“嘻哈，别那么伤感嘛，又不是见不到了，来拥抱一个，以后常来玩啊”  
人妖的离别不需要感伤，压下泛滥的凄凉伊万科夫笑着张开手臂，他们稍纵即逝的拥抱了一下，彼此的体温在0.5秒的时间里交融在一起。  
“下次，下次再和你说”  
这是龙临走前留下的最后一句话，眼神晦暗的攥紧了双肩包的背带。  
伊万科夫年轻时代一厢情愿的幻梦化为乌有，冬天踏过秋天尸体行进的刹那，随着电车的叮咣声和萨博莹亮的回望消散在往日的空气里。  
乐园依旧，巴鲁迪哥依旧，四季轮转的岁月依旧，但她再没见过那个男人，他像是梦境一样，消失的无影无迹。

“伊娃姐姐，真的是你？！”  
金色头发的青年兴奋说道，那双和小时候一样的圆溜溜眼睛，亮闪闪的望着不复华年的她。  
伊万科夫很后悔，如果知道会再遇到萨博她一定提前三天去做全身美容，最好连面皮都换成新的。  
“嗯，嘻哈，小萨博好久不见啊”  
“是啊，真的好久好久了，二十年了吧？龙他还常常提起你”  
像心里堵了一团棉花，噎的人难受，伊万科夫尴尬的大笑着，似乎那样能缓解怨怼的怒意。  
提起也不来看我，明明住在一个城市还特地绕路走，真是恶心吧啦。  
“龙他还好吗？”  
“挺好的，老了点胖了点，人更凶了点，不过仕途挺顺利的，你知道他要当选X党主席了吧？”  
她当然知道，为了她还旁敲侧击拉了全酒吧的人一起投票，美其名曰这个议员的提案还算人话。  
“伊娃姐姐，我真的好想你”  
走之前萨博依依不舍的抱了下她，早已长大的挺拔青年已不是记忆里瘦瘦小小的豆丁，结实的肌肉透出磅礴的力量。  
伊万科夫听见他在关上车门前还和艾斯念叨，关于某个春夜的虾片与橘子水，美味的如同盛馔。  
伊万科夫扯开嘴角笑了笑，风停了，屋后的樱花树，就要开了。

龙后来的故事伊万科夫都是从报纸上看来的，在失去对方联系的五年后。她看到他从政了、结婚了、事业节节高升了，欣慰之余还有点愤懑。  
这世上直男都不靠谱，她气势汹汹地剪下报道，戳着黑白照片里男人板正的脸骂了个痛快。至于骂些什么，零碎到连伊万科夫都不记得了。  
她只记得自己每次骂完都会审慎地将剪报夹在相册里，生怕梅雨季的潮意会折损油墨的印画。  
伊万科夫时常会怀疑龙已经将她忘记了，毕竟她的角色说来说去不过萍水相逢的房东，一个叽叽喳喳的人妖，没心没肺的在夜晚埋伏。  
龙要的是光亮的东西，热腾腾的太阳，直白一片照亮他通往政治华堂的通途。所以他娶的女人也是那样，巧笑倩兮的官宦之女，连照相时牵动哪几块脸部肌肉都有所讲究。  
所以她在期盼些什么呢？不切实际的梦早在龙离开那天就该结束了。  
这世上罗曼蒂克的童话故事没有一个是以人妖为主角的，他们这些奇形怪状的边缘人物是文艺作品里渴求爱却永远得不到爱的配角，是汲汲营营徒增笑料的丑角，白日蛰伏的虫豸蝼蚁，不被人眷顾的隐形生物。  
满口嚷嚷我们追求的是自由，还不是因为人妖的生命是其他人眼中不可见的笑柄，而爱情，是触不可及镜中之花。  
他们拥有的只是乐园，只有狭小一隅喘息之地，仅此而已的寒酸庆幸。

伊万科夫又见到龙了，和第一次一样晚风沉醉的晚上，她倚在玻璃门口抽烟，瞻望远处走过来的高大身影。  
他老了，表情还是那么严肃，皱紧的眉毛载着不会消散的阴云。  
“嘻哈，好久不见啊！”  
比想象中更顺畅无阻的说出这句话，一如久别重逢的老友在路上相遇时普通的寒暄。  
“嗯，好久不见，前几天路飞，麻烦你照顾了”  
声音也没怎么变，和以前一样沉稳而锐利，扎得人心都在滴血。  
“要来喝一杯吗？你最喜欢那种”  
她摆了摆头，示意龙进去做，即使男人隆重的西装根本不契合群魔乱舞的这个地方。  
但龙说好，大步流星地走进了酒吧，在其他人省视的目光里不动如山的坐在了吧台边。  
自由古巴，为了纪念古巴独立而命名的朗姆酒饮料，棕褐色的透明液体气泡上涌，冰块撞击杯壁的咔嚓声依稀可闻。

喝着喝着便聊起天来，就如同许久未见的老朋友，天南海北的聊，都是些家长里短的境况，两人都默契的敛去居中的澎湃，心头淤塞的凝滞越说越添上一分。  
龙不再是过去青春洋溢的研究生，可以恣意说出自己要改变世界的蠢话，那些理想主义的词句被藏在心里，收敛了天真，连气势都愈发凌厉。  
后来意兴阑珊，伊万科夫再也没力气和他继续扯下去，生怕那点掩饰良好的脆弱谴着稠密醉意溢散于口。  
“我只和你说过那些话，我以为你和我一样”  
龙说，拿起搭在椅子上的西服外套起身往门口走去。  
“甜心boy，每个人都是不一样的”  
“是啊，忘了吧，就当是我喝醉了”  
她看见龙笑了，不过一刹那，转瞬就收进了肃穆里。  
那之后他们分开了，虚与委蛇了半晌最后谁也没加谁的联系方式。  
但乐园就在这里，想找的人自然会找到的。

那天晚上伊万科夫做了最末一个关于过去的梦，她梦见龙郑重其事的问她  
“如果再有一场巴鲁迪哥那样的革命，你愿意和我一起吗？”  
这次她说了好，他们便一起走到看得见光的地方。

萨博常常来看她，一边喝酒一边吐槽龙对自己的压榨，她的小萨博最终也没逃过政治，让伊万科夫难过了半晌。还有萨博家里那两个白痴，在他口中一个比一个白痴。  
他提起路飞的时候总是挑着眉毛说那个混蛋弟弟，说起艾斯的时候总是叹口气无可奈何垂下头。  
伊万科夫突然发觉萨博还是记忆里那个小男孩，喜怒哀乐都挂在脸上，只要认真观察就能觉出端倪。  
“嘻哈，你喜欢艾斯boy对吧”  
她托着腮看向萨博，笑的得意而释然  
“伊娃姐姐你真神”  
萨博竖起大拇指，而后灰心丧气的继续说道  
“但我们俩都是男的啊，何况我也不知道他是不是和我一个意思”  
“不试试看怎么知道呢？不去做的话一辈子都会懊悔哦”  
不要和她一样，故作潇洒的活了二十年，在被拆穿的时候才仓皇的无处遁藏。  
“那好吧”  
过了段时间萨博带艾斯来看她，她看着两杯彩虹鸡尾酒的订单，心领神会的笑了出来。

乐园还是老样子，巴鲁迪哥靓丽的风景线，被都市摧折的男女人妖们休憩的犄角。  
小冯因为路飞斩钉截铁的拒绝而伤心了一阵子，不过后来遇到了和她一样失恋的汉库克，两个被消防之王男士伤透了心的难姐难妹搭伙喝酒倒也快慰了些。  
山治boy不再失恋了，因为他找到了终生伴侣。只不过对方也是个男人，酒量比伊万科夫还好的绿发男人，总会被山治boy骂着路痴，却依旧牵着手一起往家里走。  
萨博和艾斯来的时候总是周末，他们一个吐槽龙一个吐槽龙的儿子，让话很多的伊万科夫都插不上句子。  
日子就那样一天天过，她没再见到龙，除了从萨博口中听说那个男人一切安好，除了血压有点高之外找不出半点毛病。

秋天的时候主席竞选结果出来了，龙赢了，其中有几百票来自乐园这个地方。  
但在龙浩浩荡荡的支持者里，那几百票又算得上什么呢？  
萨博这次来看她带了本还没出版的龙的自传，包在粉红色的包装纸里，油墨的香味沁人心脾。  
首页还有新晋主席的签名，龙飞凤舞一行蒙奇D龙，狂草的让伊万科夫笑出声来。  
她翻开那本叫做自由乐园的书，作者前言静静写着这样一行字  
“献给我的一个人妖朋友，是她赐予我关于乐园的最初形象。最后，谢谢她，关于所有的所有”  
伊万科夫摸着封皮鎏金的liberty，倏忽明白了龙要对她讲的最后一句话。  
谢谢，以及，再见。

the end


End file.
